This invention relates in general to solar heating and, more particularly, to a solar heating unit for removable disposition upon the exterior of a building proximate a window thereof.
With the ever rising cost in fuel for space heating purposes, efforts are being made to effectively utilize the thermal energy provided by the sun. For the most part devices heretofore created have been relatively complex in construction and oftentimes involve costly installation. In order to render solar heating available to the average home owner there has been required the development of a device which is compact; which does not necessitate involved expensive installation and is hence amenable for disposition in operative condition by the average householder; which does not require constant supervision; and which will not obscure the visibility or light transmission through a window.
Certain efforts have related to devices for disposition interiorly of a building, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,135 and 4,002,159. But structures of the type therein shown block the associated window so as to prevent the desired light transmission therethrough, as well as to inhibit any visibility. An embodiment located outside a window is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,578 but the same incorporates components which are secured to the jambs, header and sill of the window and incorporate side panels which constrict the angle of vision through the associated window.
The present invention comprises a self-contained structure which may, if desired, be suspended by the gripping of a component thereof between the windowsill and the lower sash so that the problem of costly, structure-modifying mounting is obviated. Such unit, which is disposed exteriorly of the window, is presented substantially downwardly thereof so that light transmission through the window is not appreciably affected and with no diminution in the angle of visibility. Additionally, the unit of the present invention embodies thermally responsive means so that the unit can be rendered inoperative automatically through a drop in the temperature to a predetermined level. Accordingly, there is no need for an individual to be concerned about placing the unit in either operative or inoperative condition as is required by prior art structure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solar heating unit adapted for facile disposition exteriorly of a building, adjacent a window thereof, for heating the space interiorly of said window.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a solar heating unit of the character stated which is self-sufficient and which may be disposed in operable position without necessitating any physical modification of the building structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solar heating unit of the character stated which is designed to be automatically placed in an inoperative state responsive to predetermined thermal conditions thereby eliminating necessity of the intervention of human action for such purpose.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unit of the character stated which does not incorporate complex moving parts so that the unit is substantially proof against damage and, hence, conducive to extreme longevity without diminution in efficacious operability.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a solar heating unit which may be most economically manufactured; which is fully reliable in usage and which is of marked durability, being of sturdy construction with a singular paucity of integrated components.